1. Field of the invention
The invention concerns a high-gain antenna for radio transmission or reception in telecommunications, telemetry, radio communications or television.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the current state of the art, high-gain antennas are usually large and often cumbersome. To achieve significant electrical gain they comprise an assembly of various elements the length of which is at least .lambda./4. A typical example is described in document U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,852 in which there is described an antenna comprising at least one rectangular frame the lengths of the sides of which are respectively .lambda./4 and .lambda./2.
Consider now a television antenna operating in the UMF band (YAGI antenna type); to achieve an electrical gain of the order of 15 to 20 dB, the antenna must conventionally comprise multiple elements the overall length of which is approximately 2 meters.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a radio transmission and/or reception antenna having a gain at least comparable with that of conventionally designed antennas but with significantly smaller overall dimensions.